Spektrum Warna
by Anemoon Kaorumi
Summary: Kehilangan ratusan ribu warna dalam hidup bukan berarti kehilangan faktor utama penyebab warna itu ada. Selagi ada cahaya yang mau mendampingimu untuk tetap hidup. Dedicate for Challenge #GetWellSoon!


Kelabu langit kota Tokyo kala itu tak menyurutkan semua penggemar basket. Tak memandang umur secuil pun. Seluruh atensi mereka tersita pada satu tempat. Riuh teriakan, debaman bola jingga serta decitan sepatu semakin menyemarakan stadion.

Tatkala kedua tim bertanding hingga peluh tak tersisa, darah meluap hingga ubun-ubun, penonton pun seolah terhisap dalam aura bertanding yang memacu adrenalin tersebut.

Final Winter Cup

Kedua tim basket tingkat SMA tersebut merebutkan titel bergengsi dalam ajang tersebut. Satu sekolah mewakili kota Tokyo untuk menyambut sang kaisar se-antero Jepang dari Kyoto.

Tim Seirin. Tim yang baru dibentuk dua tahun tersebut sungguh menyita perhatian khalayak. Sekolah yang terhitung daun hijau tersebut berhasil menembus persaingan ketat untuk menantang sang kaisar; Tim Rakuzan.

Gemuruh teriakan, decitan sepatu, dan bola basket yang berpindah hitungan milisekon tersebut membuat siapa pun berdecak kagum.

Decak kagum seluruh penonton berubah menjadi gestur tak percaya hingga detik terakhir. Papan skor digital menampilkan hasil tak terduga oleh pihak mana pun.

Tim Seirin mampu menumbangkan sang Kaisar Veteran.

Sorak bahagia diiringi lelehan air mata pecah seketika di pihak Seirin.

Berakhirnya tim Seirin sebagai penyandang titel nomor satu di Jepang, berakhir juga gegap gempita pada musim dingin itu. Satu per satu penonton keluar dari stadion dengan beragam ekspresi.

Begitu juga dengan pemuda jangkung berjaket senada warna bola basket. Langkah tegasnya bertolak belakang dengan airmuka tak definisinya.

Sorot mata _zamrud_ yang padam itu memandang kelabu langit Tokyo. Mengingatkannya atas pemilik kelabu kebiruan. Rangkaian peristiwa sudah berjajar rapi dalam benaknya

"Midorima-_cchi_!" teriakan yang melengking di telinganya sukses menghapus lamunannya. Lalu, atensinya teralih pada pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya, napasnya tampak tersengal-sengal dan langkahnya sedikit terseok-seok.

"Ada apa, Kise?" tanya Midorima malas.

Sejenak Kise mengatur ritme respirasinya. "Selamat atas juara tiga untuk Shutoku. Ah, andai saja aku bisa bermain. Pasti Kaijo akan menang."

"Shutoku memang layak menang dibanding Kaijo-_nanodayo_," decih pemuda jangkung itu. Hawa rivalitas pada kedua orang mantan satu tim tersebut kental terasa.

"Lain kali kami akan mengalahkan Shutoku bahkan menyabet gelah di Inter-High musim panas esok!" seru Kise, diikuti kilatan dari sepasang iris _honeydew_-nya.

Midorima memutar malas _zamrud_-nya. Janji atau sekedar basa-basi yang diucapkan Kise bagai angin lalu. Alih-alih tertarik, hanya memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

"Midorima-_cchi_ sendirian? Biasanya, bukannya ada di sampingmu," Kise mengetuk-ketukan telunjuk di dagu "Siapa namanya ... si pemilih _hawk eye_ dan _point guard_ Shutoku itu. Kalau tak salah─"

Sedepa jeda tercipta. Keramaian stadion kontras akan atmosfer di antara kedua pemuda itu.

"Dia tidak menonton dan itu bukan urusanmu_- nanodayo_." Midorima melenggang pergi sembari membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger pada wajahnya. Mengabaikan Kise seorang diri yang terpaku atas kejanggalan dalam diri Midorima.

Sikap misterius tergambar jelas pada punggung tegap Midorima. Seolah meninggalkan ribuan tanya yang siap mencerca kapan saja. Dan langkah cepat yang digencarkan pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut terhenti tepat di halte bus.

Pemilik sepasang iris zamrud itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit kelabu yang saat itu menurunkan salju untuk pertama kalinya. Bibir tipisnya membuka jelas seraya menggumam untuk diri sendiri.

_Kurasa dia tidak akan pernah melihat pertandingan tersebut, _batin Midorima.

·

·

·

·

·

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Spektrum Warna © Aida Mizunari**

**No commercial profit taken from this fanfiction**

**Typo(s), OOC, dan plot tidak jelas dapat ditemukan.**

·

·

·

·

·

Bus yang dinaiki Midorima berhenti di halte tepat berseberangan dengan bangunan bertingkat dan berlapis cat putih tersebut. Segelintir orang keluar dari kendaraan tersebut, termasuk pemuda berkacamata itu.

Setelah menginjakan di halte tersebut, kaki-kaki jenjang Midorima membawanya ke bangunan tersebut. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga melewati pintu yang terbuka otomatis.

Langkahnya dihentikan sejenak. Dipendarkannya pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Semerbak aroma pahit obat bercampur dinginnya _Air Condition_ menjadi udara yang rutin ia hirup beberapa hari terakhir.

Sepasang kakinya kembali digerakan ke lokasi yang telah ditemukan oleh otak miliknya. Layaknya rumah sendiri, langkahnya cepat namun tak terburu-buru─masih dengan raut muka tak terdefinisi.

Sampailah pemuda pemilik zamrud tersebut berhenti di depan pintu yang sudah tak asing untuknya. Tangan dominannya dipergunakan untuk menggeser pintu tersebut, diiringi gestur gemetar padanya.

Daun pintu tergeser ke kiri.

Terpatri jelas dalam sepasang iris _zamrud _itu. Seorang pemuda berhelai _raven_ sedang bersandar pada dinding di atas kasur. Selang infus menyatu bersama pembuluh darahnya. Ia sedikit terkesiap mendengar pintu di geser.

"Shin-chan, ya?" tanyanya. Seketika mimik pemuda itu berubah secerah matahari mendengar derap langkah mendekat kepadanya.

Terlebih dahulu Midorima mengambil kursi yang letaknya berada di sudut ruangan. Lalu, diletakannya tepat di samping kiri kasur pemuda tersebut, kemudian duduk. "Bagaimana pertandingannya? Hasilnya pasti tak terduga," tanyanya.

"Sudah dapat ditebak," jawab Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamata. "Seirin menjadi juara."

"Wah! Seirin terlalu hebat, masih muda tapi bisa mengalahkan sang Raja Veteran. Hebat!"

Midorima tidak membalas atau sekedar menanggapi pemuda itu. Tangannya yang terbalut perban mulai bergerak membuka tas yang dibawanya. Mengambil barang berupa kotak berwarna merah tua, lalu diletakkan di pangkuannya.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak, meletakan kotak tersebut pada tungkai pemuda yang terjulur lurus ke depan pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari berucap, "Ambilah, Takao."

"Apa yang kau letakkan?" tanya Takao setelah berjengit tak percaya. Midorima tak segera menjawab, membiarkan hening mengisi ruang itu.

Takao menaikan satu alisnya. "Jawab aku, Shin-chan~," rengeknya, membuat Midorima mendengus kesal akannya. Takao terus-menerus memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Hal tersebut berujung dengan Midorima mengangkat bendera putih. Ia mengambil kotak lalu meletakan kembali ke pangkuannya.

Ia membuka kotak tersebut, menjumput sumpit beserta makanan yang terpapar di udara. "Buka mulutmu, aku tahu kau belum makan-_nanodayo,_" pinta pemuda berhelai hijau, diikuti alis Takao yang saling bertautan.

"Apa maksud─" protes Takao terputus akibat nasi dan lauk yang menyumpalnya. Alhasil, ia tersedak dan menepuk dadanya keras-keras. "Shin-chan!"

"Apa?" sahut Midorima tanpa rasa bersalah. "Buka mulutmu lagi atau kau tidak akan makan selamanya."

Pernyataan sekaligus perintah _partner _-nya dalam basket kali ini tidak bisa ditentang. Apa mau dikata, ia menuruti Midorima. Takao membuka mulutnya, membiarkan suap demi suap memenuhi hasrat perutnya yang sedari tadi berdemo meminta makanan.

Merasa sudah kenyang, kedua tangan Takao melambai memberi isyarat. Seolah memahami hal itu, Midorima menghentikan kegiatannya. Kotak itu ia tutup, kemudian disimpan kembali ke dalam tas.

Saat ini Midorima sudah mengganti kotak tersebut dengan sebotol air mineral. Ia meletakannya pada telapak tangan Takao, menggerakan jemarinya membentuk sebuah genggaman. Tidak ada protes atau berontak dari temannya itu.

"Minumlah. Aku akan membantumu," ujar Midorima yang menggerakan tangan Takao mendekati mulutnya. Tutup botol itu dibukakan olehnya, menunggu mulut pemuda itu terbuka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga air dalam botol membasahi tenggorokan Takao yang kering. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menghentikan kegiatan saat air dalam botol menyisakan setengahnya, lalu mendorong jauh dari mulutnya.

Midorima mengangguk paham. Botol pemberiannya tadi ia tutup, lalu ia letakkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelahnya, atensi pemuda berambut hijau itu beralih ke luar jendela. Memandang sendu seolah mengajaknya untuk mendengar ceritanya.

Butir-butir jatuh dari langit kelabu, perlahan namun dengan tempo yang teratur. Ini pertama kalinya Midorima dapat menikmati butiran putih tersebut. Seketika terbesit memori sialan dalam pikirnya. Terkutuklah butiran putih tersebut.

"Shin-chan~" suara panggilan tersebut berhasil membuyarkan kekagumannya sekaligus hal buruk yang sempat terbesit. Entah dia harus berterima kasih atau memarahinya.

"Kautahu? Tadi ada suster yang datang kemari untuk memberikan sarapan," ocehan Takao riang. "Tiba-tiba dia berkata kalau aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar seminggu lagi."

Hening masih mendominasi antara mereka. Hal yang disukai Midorima, namun sangat dibenci oleh Takao. Ia mendengus kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Tidak mempedulikan selang infus yang menimbulkan nyeri pada kulitnya.

Sesaat pemuda berhelai hitam itu mengerutkan kening, pening kembali menyergap kepalanya. Mengingatkannya akan rentetan kejadian yang menjadi dasar ia bisa bersandar dan menghirup aroma pahit obat-obatan.

Midorima terkesiap atas tindak mencurigakan dari Takao, ia bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda _raven_ tersebut berjengit. "Ah ... tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya─" Seketika ia memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya. Pening mulai menjalar, sakitnya bukan main.

Dengan sigap pemuda berambut hijau itu membantu Takao untuk mempertemukan punggungnya pada ranjang. Ia tahu kalau pemuda berhelai hitam tersebut mengerang kesakitan. "Tidak baik memaksakan dirimu."

Kurva kecil tergambar jelas di bibir Takao. Ia senang dan tidak menyangka jika Midorima benar-benar peduli. Dibalik sifat _tsundere_ yang menurut sebagian orang menyebalkan, sungguh diluar ekspetasinya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan pening yang datang tidak tepat waktu. Hanya saja, semuanya menjadi sia-sia saat terdengar ketukan. _Oh, siapa lagi sekarang?_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Suara pintu bergeser terdengar jelas.

"Oi, Midorima! Kau meninggalkan kami. Kimura, nanas!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang, di belakangnya tampak dua pemuda lainnya.

"Miyaji! Diamlah! Tidak kah kau lihat kalau Takao sedang tertidur?" Ujar Kimura, tanpa disadari kalau intensitas suaranya baru saja melebihi Miyaji.

Kejadian tersebut menyebabkan Midorima memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak sadarkah jika suara kalian bisa menganggu Takao?" sindir pemuda tinggi setelah menutup pintu perlahan. Senyum meminta maaflah yang didapatnya dari kedua temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_." Ketiga orang yang baru saja masuk ditambah Midorima terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda berambut hitam. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk bersandar kembali, namun secepat kilat ditahan Midorima.

"Kau masih sakit, _baka_," ucap Midorima yang langsung menidurkan pemuda itu. Ah, Takao lupa jika ada entitas berambut hijau di sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya─setidaknya itu pemahaman yang diterapkannya.

Punggung Takao balik menyapa ranjang. Midorima membantu temannya tersebut untuk menaruh kepalanya sangat hati-hati karena erangan tertahan terlihat di dahinya. Takao menyamankan posisinya sembari mengefisiensikan pendengarannya untuk tidak mensia-siakan kunjungan rekan satu tim-nya di Shutoku.

"Hei, tidak terasa kalau kita akan segera meninggalkan Shutoku, ya, Miyaji," celetuk sang Kapten Shutoku─Ootsubo Taisuke.

Desah panjang terhembus dari Miyaji. "Ah, ya. Aku baru saja menjadi _starting_ pada kelas tiga ini. Namun, menemukan rekan satu tim seperti sekarang sungguh membuatku senang."

"Benar sekali. Perjuangan kita bertiga benar-benar tidak terasa."

"Apalagi Ootsubo menjadi kapten yang mumpuni. Menerapkan kedisiplinan dan pelatihan ekstra yang benar-benar ekstrim."

"Tapi, itu bukannya demi mempertahankan gelar kita, ya?"

"Haha, benar itu. Kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kelas satu tahun ini benar-benar payah. Hanya dua orang yang berhasil mengikuti pelatihan ekstra itu."

Cibiran─setidaknya itu yang terdengar di telinga Midorima─ memang menohok hati . Walau begitu, mereka tahu kalau ketiganya hanya bermaksud menghibur pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Jangan pamer, baru menjadi _starter_ tahun ini saja sudah sombong. Sedangkan mereka berhasil pada tahun pertamanya." Gelak tawa dari Kimura terdengar setelah sindiran yang dilayangkan Ootsubo. Tatapan tajam dari Miyaji hanya angin lalu bagi mereka.

Hampir seluruh penjenguk larut dalam canda tawa, hanya seorang Midorima Shintaro yang tersenyum miris. Pandangannya tak lepas sedikit pun dari seseorang yang terbaring. Kernyitan pada dahinya sungguh menyayat perasaanya. Oh, dia kembali menghardik dirinya sendiri.

Pembicaraan mereka sedikit dipelankan ketika mendengar rintihan halus yang lolos dari seseorang. Mereka menoleh serentak ke sumber suara. Dilihat oleh mereka, seorang Takao Kazunari yang bermandikan peluh. Panik dan bingung menyergap hampir semua orang.

Midorima langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia mengambil handuk kecil lalu diletakkannya pada dahi Takao, menyeka peluh yang masih keluar dengan derasnya. Tangannya yang tidak terbalut perban digunakan untuk menyapu setiap inchi permukaan wajah Takao. Hangat, nyaris panas.

Ia menyudahi pertolongan pertama pada Takao. "Aku tidak terlalu paham tentang ini. Mungkin efek obat tadi pagi. Atau ..." Ia tidak enak hati untuk melanjutkan pembicaraanya. Mungkin saja ungkapannya adalah hal terbodoh yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Atau apa, Midorima?" tanya Kimura penasaran. Pemuda berambut tipis tersebut tahu kalau pemuda jangkung mengetahui sesuatu. Seketika ia teringat dengan pertanyaan yang sudah dipersiapkannya saat perjalanan menuju ke mari.

Midorima masih bergeming, membiarkan rasa penasaran Kimura tertahan. Kali ini Miyaji yang mengambil alih, "Beritahu kami semua. Kami tahu kalau kau tahu penyebab Takao dapat berbaring di sana."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Takao hanya mengalami kecelakaan karena dia ceroboh-_nanodayo_," balasnya cepat. Parameter emosi Miyaji naik dengan cepat setelah jawaban Midorima terlontar. Ia yakin─benar-benar yakin─kalau adik kelasnya tersebut menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Kau harus menceritakan kebenarannya, Midorima," Ootsubo membuka mulutnya. "Tidak mungkin Takao hanya mengalami kecelakaan karena kecerobohannya─memang kenyataanya dia memang ceroboh."

Kimura dan Miyaji mengiyakan pernyataan sang kapten. Ootsubo menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia melihat airmuka Midorima yang berubah sekilas. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannnya ...

"Kami berdua pulang bersama dan terpisah. Saat terpisah itulah Takao mengalami kecelakaan."

... Tidak, pernyataan Midorima masih belum menutupi lubang kenyataan yang ada. Tidak seutuhnya ia ceritakan─setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Ootsubo. "Kautahu ... kalianlah penerus kami," kata Miyaji sendu.

Pemuda berhelai sehijau rumput itu langsung terbungkam setelah mendengar perkataan Miyaji. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok yang terbaring tak nyaman di sana. Ekor matanya memergoki Takao yang berusaha bangkit.

"Sia-sia saja usahamu, _Bakao_. Hentikan dan istirahatlah-_nanodayo_."

Oh, siapa pun jangan bermain-main dengan penglihatan pemuda berhelai hijau itu. Walau tidak memiliki _hawk eye_ seperti Takao, pandangannya lebih awas dalam keadaan apa pun.

Peringatan dari Midorima diindahkannya, ia tetap berusaha bersandar entah seberapa sakit yang dia tahan. Takao menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maaf, Shin-chan. Tidak enak jika ada tamu yang berkunjung sedangkan aku enak-enakan tidur."

"Kondisinya berbeda, kau sedang sakit. Lagipula kami hanya menjengukmu, kau tahu itu-_nanodayo_," decak Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa kau mendengar pernyataan Miyaji-senpai?"

Midorima tahu kalau tebakannya tepat sasaran. Perubahan seketika mimik Takao tertangkap manik _emerald_-nya. Takao tertawa sumbang atas pertanyaan Midorima. Ia merundukan kepalanya sekilas. "Apa yang kalian katakan?" tanyanya bersamaan seringai khasnya.

Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan reaksiberbeda-beda terhadap semuanya. Miyaji mendapatkan sinyal tidak enak melihat senyum pada wajah Takao─waspada kepada hal itu. "Kau sudah dengar, kan. Kau dan Midorima adalah penerus kami, tetapi kau─"

"Miyaji-_san_ ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa bermain basket lagi?" sela Takao, mengejutkan semua rekan satu timnya. "Aku dan Shin-chan masih punya kesempatan di _Inter-High_. Masih banyak di _second_ _string_ yang bisa diandalkan."

Lagi, pernyataan Takao membuat semua kelas tiga menelan ludah. Mereka tidak meremehkan Takao atau sebangsanya. Mereka hanya ... "Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang! Kau itu tidak bisa bermain basket lagi karena─"

Perkataan Miyaji nyaris lepas kontrol. Berterima kasih kepada suster dan dokter yang datang saat tepat waktu. "Maaf tuan-tuan, bisakah kalian keluar dari ruangan sebentar? Takao-san akan menjalani pemeriksaan rutin."

Tak ada bantahan, hanya ada anggukan mengerti. Keempat orang itu keluar meninggalkan Takao bersama petugas medis. Sembari menjinjing tas, mereka keluar dengan berat. Midorima melirik sekilas ke arah Takao yang terpaku di tempat.

~OxxOxxO~

Keributan sedikit terjadi di luar ruangan yang baru saja dikunjungi oleh keempat pemain basket Tim Shutoku. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang menarik kerah seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menemukan punggungnya dengan dinding dingin rumah sakit.

"Hei, Midorima! Cepat beritahu penyebab Takao bisa masuk ke rumah sakit!" nadanya bersungut-sungut. "Aku tahu dan kami semua tahu! Takao mana mungkin seceroboh itu!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau dia benar-benar ceroboh saat kecelakaan, Miyaji-senpai."

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di perut Midorima, menyebabkan yang menerima pukulan mengeluarkan cairan merah khas dengan aroma besi itu dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi, ia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Hal itu semakin menaikan kadar emosi Miyaji. Ia nyaris melayangkan pukulan keduanya sebelum berhasil ditepis kapten tim Shutoku.

"Hentikan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu, Miyaji," ia melempar tangan Miyaji jauh-jauh dan melerai kedua orang itu. "Kau itu kakak kelas dan melakukan hal seperti tadi benar-benar menjijikan."

Miyaji bergeming atasnya. Benar yang dikatakan Ootsubo, ia kakak kelas yang sepatutnya dicontoh oleh adik-adiknya. Tapi, sikap Midorima lah menjadi penyebab ia bisa naik pitam begitu cepat. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Ootsubo yang mampu menekan amarahnya.

"Maaf, aku yang salah." Midorima menggerakan lengannya untuk menghapus noda tipis pada mulutnya. "Tapi aku sudah memberitahu semuanya. Malam itu kami pulang bersama seperti biasa, setelah kami berpisah terjadilah kejadian itu."

Ketiganya harus kembali menerima pil pahit. Mereka melupakan satu hal tentang Midorima Shintarou: ucapannya tidak dapat digoyahkan sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, Miyaji sudah membuat keributan dan aku lelah habis menonton pertandingan final tadi," ucap Kimura, sontak mendapat respon tatapan tajam Miyaji, seolah berkata _kau-mencari-keributan-ya?_

Ootsubo dan Miyaji menganggukan kepalanya."Sebaiknya kau benar-benar menjaganya, Midorima." Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu setelah Ootsubo berujar─penuh nada intimidasi.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik atas mengoposisi gravitasi. Membentuk seringai sempurna khas _shooter_ kebanggan Shutoku tersebut. Punggungnya balik menyapa dinginnya dinding, menyilangkan kakinya sambil merundukan pandangannya. Sesekali ia mendongak ke atas dan melirik jarum yang bergerak sangat lama baginya.

Tuhan sepertinya tahu kalau ia tidak suka menunggu, ia mendengar daun pintu tergeser. Dari sana terlihat dua petugas yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Silakan masuk. Jangan sampai menganggunya lagi."

Setelah dokter dan suster itu pergi dari ruangan itu. Midorima berjalan gontai memasuki kamar Takao. Derap langkah berat tersebut mampu didengar Takao yang berbaring dengan selimut mencapai dadanya.

"Siapa? Shin-chan bukan?" ucapnya seraya berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, ia tidak suka menyambut tamunya dengan bermalas-malasan. "_Baka_, aku sudah bilang kalau kau masih sakit jangan memaksakan diri. Harus berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu?"

"Argh ... Aku juga sudah berapa kali bilang, tidak enak menyambut tamu dengan bermalas-malasan, Shin-chan~" Ia bisa merasakan sakit pada bekas suntikan di lengannya. Sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak mengerang kesakitan. Ia tidak suka mendengar kekhawatiran dari mulut siapa pun.

Midorima menghela napas berat─ingin melepas beban yang begitu berat. Namun hal dilakukannya justru semakin menambah bebannya setelah melihat senyum sumringah yang menyambutnya. Senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari diri Takao Kazunari.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau benar-benar pembohong kelas teri, sangat buruk," komentar Takao memunculkan kernyitan pada dahi _shooter_ Shutoku itu.

"Setidaknya aku menepati janji kepadamu-_nanodayo_."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Shin-chan. Kalau begitu, aku akan menepati janjiku juga. Sebaiknya kau memasang telingamu tajam-tajam~"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu memposisikan dirinya di pinggir kasur Takao. Mengambil bangku yang sempat disingkirkan sebelum meninggalkan Takao untuk diperiksa. Pemuda _raven_ itu angkat bicara, "Aku mengalami semuanya setelah pertandingan melawan Akashi, aku pergi ke dokter dan tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik."

Takao mengambil oksigen lalu menghembuskan napas. "Aku terus berlatih dengan _hawk eye_ hingga malam sebelum kecelakaan. Kita bertengkar dan berakhir dengan berbaring di kasur sialan ini."

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari mulut Takao, ia sangat lega bisa mengutarakan hal sebenarnya. Walau ia sangat yakin kalau sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan pidato panjang dari Midorima.

"Shin-_chan_, aku tidak sabar untuk bermain basket di _Inter High_, berhadapan dengan Seirin atau Akashi lagi!" serunya.

"Dan, saat itu kita berdua sudah di kelas dua! Kita akan memiliki adik kelas, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi seperti kita berdua," Takao melanjutkan ocehannya. "Tapi, yang lebih penting ... Aku masih bisa bermain dengan Shin-chan."

Ocehan terakhir sukses berat untuk meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan Midorima. Tanpa disadarinya, setitik cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. "Hei, Takao. Kau benar-benar _Bakao_, ya," suaranya terdengar parau. Takao menautkan kedua alisnya atas sindiran Midorima.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bermain basket lagi," ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya kasar. "Tidak sadarkah tentang vonis dokter jika kau terkena _stargardts disease_?"

Seketika senyum pada wajah Takao luntur, tetapi hal tersebut hanya terjadi kurang dari sepuluh detik. "Aku sudah tahu kalau aku terkena penyakit itu."

"Kalau kau tahu ... Kenapa kau masih bisa menampakkan raut muka bahagia seakan-akan bisa bermain basket lagi?! Kau, kau─"

Napasnya tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa ada hal yang menyumbat untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Emosinya diluapkan dalam bentuk air mata yang mengalir pelan namun konstan.

"... kau sudah tidak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi." Suara parau Midorima menancap pada perasaan Takao, tawa renyah ia gunakan untuk menepis seluruh pernyataan yang diutarakan Midorima. Menyebabkan rekasi terheran sekaligus tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana anak ini bisa tertawa sedangkan kondisinya benar-benar buruk?_ batin Midorima.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat warna-warni kehidupan ini," tangan Takao bergerak dan meraba-raba mencari objek yang harus disentuhnya. "Namun, tidak berarti hidupku sudah berakhir, kan?"

Ia berhasil menemukan objeknya, pucuk kepala Midorima yang langsung ia taruh pada tungkai atasnya. Takao merasakan ada cairan yang membasahi tungkai atasnya, ia yakin jika Shin-chan-nya terisak dalam diam. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus helai demi helai lembut itu.

"Boleh saja kalau aku kehilangan warna di kehidupanku," Takao melemparkan senyum tulus ke atmosfer─yang sebenarnya hal itu untuk Midorima. "Tapi, aku tidak kehilangan cahaya penyebab warna itu ada, kan?"

"Aku masih punya orang tua, adikku, para _senpai_, dan juga kau, Midorima Shintarou."

Midorima terperangah akannya, ia menatap tak percaya ke Takao. Ia mampu melihat senyum tulus itu, ia mampu melihat iris kelabu itu berubah keruh dan gelap. Tidak seperti pertama kali mereka saling bertautan.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku untuk tetap hidup? Menjadi cahayaku walau hanya hitam dan putih yang mampu kulihat selama aku hidup?"

Midorima melepaskan tangan yang berada di kepalanya, tubuhnya ia tegakan sembari menggenggam erat tangan yang sempat mengelusnya. Ia memandang tajam ke pemilik tangan. Membiarkan air matanya mengering dan membekas di pipinya

"Sebaiknya kau benar-benar memegang ucapanmu, Takao," ujarnnya tegas. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membantu _partner_-nya dengan caranya sendiri. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin tidak mengecewakan seperti malam kejadian Takao dapat berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Aku akan memegang ucapanku. Dan, aku yakin wajahmu saat menangis benar-benar memalukan," celetuk Takao diikuti semburat merah pada wajah Midorima. Bersyukurlah Takao tidak dapat melihat wajah menggelikan tersebut.

Kendala apa pun di tengah jalan bukanlah akhir dari hidup. Bukan berarti kau tidak bangkit selama masih ada napas dan roh yang masih bernaung dalam tubuhmu. Menjalankan rencana jauh lebih baik daripada berhenti di tempat, entah hasil apa yang akan diperoleh karena Tuhan lah yang akan menentukan segalanya.

Setidaknya hal itu masih dipegang teguh oleh Midorima. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Takao yang mampu membukakan kehidupan sesungguhnya. Ia berjanji akan menjadi cahaya dan membentuk spektrum warna baru bagi seorang Takao Kazunari.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Halo-halo! Baru bisa publish cerita sekarang, nih /^o^/ Kemungkinan besar akan publish untuk ke one-shot. Gak kuat lagi untuk multichapter, padahal ide multichapter bener-bener terngiang di hatiii~~ /digeplak/

Mari-mari bagi MidoTaka shipper, saya terinspirasi buat fict ini karena habis membaca doujinshi yang bener-bener menyayat hati Aida T^T sedih banget, bukan sedih aja. /heh/

Mungkin ada yang belum pernah denger _stargardts disease. _Itu semacam penyakit mata yang menyebabkan buta warna. Demi menyesuaikan fict, saya lencengkan agar buta total dan itu sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama _hawk eye, _ehehehe. Jadi, kalau mau cari selengkapnya, silakan bertanya kepada dunia maya~ /dilempar lucky item sama Midorima/

Mind to review? Terima kasih dan happy reading, ya!~~~


End file.
